


Sick Bros Forever

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael and Jeremy do almost everything together; including being sick





	Sick Bros Forever

The funny thing is, they’d always been like this. Even as kids. Jeremy would walk into their elementary school with a case of the sniffles, constantly wiping his nose on his sleeve, and he’d find Michael in the same condition. At first it was funny, cute even, but then they noticed a pattern. They got colds together, flus together, stomach viruses, and even the chicken pox all at the same time. It got to the point where the Heere’s and Mell’s thought they were just passing it onto each other, so they separated their sons if they were sick. They still got sick at the same time. 

Jeremy still remembers being in sixth grade when he got an awful cough, one that burned and boiled his throat. He walked into school with his head low, certain his throat was being physcially torn with each ripping cough. Every swallow felt like it had to go around a small rock, his face felt hot and flushed. And as he brought himself to his homeroom he wondered why he didn’t tell his parents he felt so shitty. Jeremy instantly trotted over to his desk, feeling the weight of gravity pulling him down to the ground, and laid his cheek against the cool sticky surface. He fell asleep without even thinking he was tired, it just swept him away with his exhaustion. Before the bell could wake him up though a hand shook his shoulder. 

Jeremy grunted, peering up past his elbow, “mmuh?” 

[[MORE]]

Michael stood there, holding a worried smile as sweat rolled down his face uncomfortably. Now that Jeremy was a bit more awake, he realized that Michael’s hand was even shaking. 

Michael’s voice was gentle despite the roughness of his throat, “hey Jer…you’re sick right?”

Jeremy nodded, sitting up straight and leaning into Michael’s grounding hand now on his back. He rubbed a fist into his eye, “you too huh?” 

Looking into Michael’s bloodshot and sleepy eyes, he figured he gotten sick before himself. Michael took a seat down next to Jeremy and pulled out two bottles of water. Then he blew his nose harshly into a tissue he had in his pocket, his nose had been dripping since last night. His nose was raw and bright red, his throat felt like pins and needles. 

Michael stopped accessing himself and laughed, causing another cough to wreck his dry throat, “you know it buddy.” 

Jeremy sighed, both of them winced together when the bell rang, “at least we’re in it together?” He rubbed his fingers against his now throbbing temples. 

Michael shrugged, taking a big sip of water as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, “I’d rather not have to deal with this at all, but yeah, you suffering too helps a bit” 

They were fond memories really. Thinking back on it there were a lot of times when they fell asleep on each other on the bus because they were sick. They knew how to help the other, or knew the other would get sick between anyone else. It was their Best Friends connection and it never went out. Like as freshman when Michael got the stomach flu. 

Michael stayed home and hoped to all dear god that Jeremy would too. One eye opening he tried to look over at the clock, but found his vision too blurry to see the numbers. He groaned, tightening the grip around his pained stomach. It felt like someone was twisting it in knots, he’d stayed up for hours last night just hurling mac and cheese until he was hurling stomach acid. He really didn’t feel like getting up to grab his glasses. He squinted, staring long and hard at the numbers and even pulling at his eyelids to help the blur clear up. 12. Yeah, Jeremy was probably at school by now. He hoped the sickness would skip out on him for once, but Michael knew that wasn’t likely. Maybe it wouldn’t hit him until he got home. Michael placed a clammy hand on his feverish forehead and shut his eyes, not hearing his phone buzzing as he drifted off to sleep. 

Michael groaned back to uncomfortable consciousness when he heard a door opening. He instantly regrets being alive, his stomach raging away at his entire body. He shivered into his blanket, wondering if it was time to take more medicine or- 

“Thanks Mrs. Mell, I’ll go see him right now” 

Mother fucker and a bucket of raisins why is Jeremy here? Michael grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and sat up, staring at his pale face in the mirror. God he was a mess. His hair was sweaty, sticky, and everywhere. His face was flushed and pale at the same time, showing off the lovely dark circles under his eyes. He glanced over to his floor, where a trash can full of…yuck. He could hear Jeremy climbing up the stairs though, so he tossed a towel over the can and tucked it away in a corner. The room smelled bitter from his sickly he was. And none of this was how he felt. He could feel jackhammers behind his eyes, he felt bruises in his stomach, he felt like someone was squeezing his abdomen and drowning him in nausea and sweat. He hadn’t felt this awful since he greened out, and god that was an awful day. A quick rap at the door came and by its pattern Michael knew who it was. He sunk further into his bed and curled into his blanket despite knowing Jeremy was probably sick too. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Jeremy followed suit, holding a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. Jeremy’s eyes stared down at the pitiful shaking pile Michael was in and frowned, “Geez Michael you look awful” 

Jeremy sat down next to Michael, not bothering to care about personal space, and placed down his soup. He rolled Michael over a bit, who didn’t complain besides a groan, and felt his forehead. 

“Your mom wasn’t kidding when she said you had a crazy fever.” There was a distinct worry in his voice. 

Michael nodded, eyes on the bowl by his bed, then at Jeremy’s bright blue eyes. They looked tired, but not nearly as sick and fevered as he was. “How are you feeling?” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes “dude I’m fine. Your mom called my dad last night and he woke me up to make me drink medicine. That shit does not taste like cherries.” Jeremy took a moment to shudder, before returning to his caring expression “im worried about you though, I knew you had to be sick” 

Michael nodded, blushing a bit at how worried Jeremy sounded. He grabbed the soup and silently started to eat. He handed Jeremy the tv remote and the two of them sat in a calm silence. Jeremy only left to grab Michael a fever patch. He didn’t leave even when Michael fell asleep on his shoulder, he just leaned further into the mattress and enjoyed the smug fact that he wasn’t this shitty off. 

But there were times of course when it could be worrying, when there were no warnings from parents. Michael remembered sophomore year all too well. He had woken up with a slight fever and cough edging against his throat and instantly knew it’d be one of those days. Before leaving he made sure to pack two water bottles, a package of cough drops, and a few pills of ibuprofen. Sure it was against the school rules or whatever but their health was more important than stupid rules. 

He sent Jeremy a text as he walked himself to school, ‘hey man idk if it hit you yet but I’ve got the Sick Bros Package on me’

No reply. 

Which was fine, Jeremy could be doing…Jeremy things in the morning so he knew better than to bug him too much. Or at least it was fine at first. But then Michael couldn’t find him in the morning. Which was weird, Jeremy’s bus usually got here before Michael could walk there, the boy was always waiting in the same spot for him. Well you know? Michael could get a little dependent on Jeremy, so he sent Jer a quick 'u heere dude? Hah get it?’ Before playing on a game boy. But then Jeremy wasn’t in homeroom, and lunch, that’s when things got really worrying. By now Jeremy definitely would have answered him. Well, he’s sick is all! Michael could feel his symptoms weighing him down after all, he’d even taken Jeremy’s ibuprofen. Good on him for actually staying home for once! 

Right? Right! He’d visit him after school like the totally boss amazing best friend he was to prove himself even more right. 

Michael knocked on the door a few times, rolling back and forth on the back of his heels. After five minutes of no answer he peered through the window. All the lights were off. Mr. Heere was probably pantless in his room, and Jeremy was hopefully, no totally, just resting in his. Michael was allowed in constantly anyway, and he knew they left their door unlocked. He pushed the door open, if Mr. Heere really got mad at him over this he’d deal with those consequences later. 

He slowly made his way to Jeremy’s room in the one floor house, floorboards creaked with age. Things still felt weird in this house, all the photos with Mrs-…Jeremy’s mom were gone now. Along with a lot of the furniture she bought and liked enough to take. He shook that thought away and opened Jeremy’s door, mentally smacking himself for forgetting to knock, “Jer?” 

There was a thick silence for a beat through the darkness of Jeremy’s room. He knew he was there because there was a giant huddle of blanket crumbled under the covers. He took a few steps into the room and then closed the door behind him, Jeremy really hated his door being open for seemingly no reason, and Michael wasn’t about to ignore that. He took a cautious step towards the bed, holding back a cough that could startle him, “hey…jeremy…?” 

There was a grunt, and nothing else. Jeez he must be feeling shitty. He kneeled down on the floor next to Jeremy’s bed and placed a hand on the pile softly, “are you ok Jeremy?” 

Jeremy didn’t respond for a bit, until he poked his head out if the blanket. Michael couldn’t hold back the gasp at how pale and clammy he looked. Jeremy didn’t even show his usual amusement at seeing his best friend, he just shook his head to answer Michael’s question before dropping his head down to the pillow weakly. 

“Woah…jer…?” 

Jeremy opened an eye to stare at him, he was letting out little pants through his mouth. Something just felt so awfully wrong about this whole thing, “m-muhh?” 

“Are you uh…are you ok?” He was now trying to hold back the panic setting in his heart. Why was he so awful? Sure Michael felt like shit but Jeremy looked like shit on a entirely different level. Should his face be that red? Should he look that unfocused? 

Jeremy nodded, “yeah..yeah I’m ok…michael why uh..w-why are you here?” His dazed and cloudy eyes stared up at him, confused and weak. 

Michael swallowed thickly, he had to stay calm for his sake, “well I was feeling sick today and just knew you were too” 

Jeremy nodded again, shutting his eyes and going back into his fevered silence. Michael felt like he was walking on glass…thin ice…uh hot coals…some other good analogy ok he was freaking out! Jeremy looked so small, there was a nasty sweat stain on his pillow outlining his silhouette. Did Jeremy even move all day? Just the thought sent chills up his spine.

“Is your dad here? Have you had any medicine?” 

Jeremy hummed in thought for a while, scarily not moving around as he normally would while thinking, “…dunno…he uh…i couldn’t get up this morning.” 

Michael instantly felt another chill down his spine, his eyes wide and scared “…what? You…holy shit. Ok…” He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

Jeremy made a whining noise, his weak hand curling around the end of Michael’s hoodie “m-michael…its so hot…make it stop…” 

“I…I know bud.” He pulled Jeremy’s hand off of him and held it between his two hands, frowning at how he let it happen without any resistance. His hand was sweaty, clammy, and a little twitchy. He brought his hand down to rest at his side and smiled as strongly as he could, “youre gonna be just fine.” 

Jeremy looked relieved at that, like Michael’s words were all he needed to be cured. He really trusted him, even when he wasn’t all that aware of his surroundings he trusted him. This guy was seriously going to be the death of him. Michael stared for a bit, watching his friend’s uncomfortable sweaty face before he gently lifted a hand up to brush his knuckles against his cheek. He cringed at just how hot Jeremy was, fuck. Michael’s heart was beating so fast and strongly he couldn’t even feel it at this point. He stood up, mumbiling an 'I’ll be back’ before letting himself into Jeremy’s bathroom down the hall. 

“Ok let’s see…” He scanned through Jeremy’s medicine cabinet, grabbing out a fever reducer, “…of course he doesn’t have any fever patches.” 

Michael reached into his pocket and tossed another cough drop into his mouth and letting it sooth his sore throat before wetting a hand towel in cold water. He hoped that would be enough. He wrung it out and folded it up, not wasting time in bringing it over to Jeremy’s room and laying it on his forehead.

Jeremy cringed and tried to pull away, his body wracking with more chills and shivers, “dude n-no that’s cold…” 

Michael fixed the clothe, “sorry dude but you’re burning up. Leave it.” 

Jeremy made a whined noise, but He listened and left it, curling into his blanket. For a while Michael sat there to let him get used to the clothe, watching his shivers die down over time with worry. Before Jeremy could relax too much though he made sure he took the pill. 

Michael was starting to fall asleep himself, his head leaning against the bed frame as he kneeled uncomfortably on the floor. He heard a croaky voice then speak up through the silence, “hey…” 

Michael snapped away, wondering if something was wrong. He looked up to see Jeremy staring at the ceiling, looking a little more aware, “yeah jer?” 

“You’re sick too right…?” 

Michael frowned, thinking about the burning cough in his throat and lungs, “…yeah but it’s not that bad” 

Jeremy patted the space in his bed next to him, “forget that man, cmon” 

Michael raised an eyebrow, “huh?” 

Jeremy slowly turned his head so that he could stare deadpan at Michael, “sleep is like good for getting better or some shit, come lay down” 

“Jeremy don’t you wanna be alo-”

“I want you to lay the fuck down with me” 

“Ok ok” 

Michael curled under Jeremy’s covers and wondered for a moment what to do. It was pretty gay. For a moment he thought he should turn to face away from Jeremy, to make sure to give him space. But he took the risk and rolled around, finding that Jeremy was already doing the same. Jeremy gave a sheepish, nerdy smile, making Michael chuckle. The two of them had their hands very close, neither daring to make contact. 

Michael slowly reached over and brushed Jeremy’s hair behind his ear, playing it off as checking his fever, “…I still don’t like how high it is” 

“I’ll live.” 

Eventually the two of them fell asleep, their sickness tossing them both down into a deep unconsciousness, one where they could sprawl over the other without having to say no homo. They didn’t wake up till the next day, drooling and holding each other awkwardly. 

Even the SQUIP didn’t stop their weird shared sicknesses. After all was said and done with that little incident everyone was together as friends more or less. It happened both naturally and awkwardly, mostly forced by Rich. 

Jeremy made his way to the lunch table, mentally fretting about how he is not ready to graduate this year, and sat down next to Michael. 

Christine looked up at the boys “Hi Jeremy! Hi Michael! How’s class been for you two?” 

At the same time, both of them let out a miserable and stuffy “awful.” 

Christine pouted out her bottom lip, the two boys had red noses that kept dripping, “…allergies?” 

Michael groaned and nodded, rubbing his nose for the millionth time “sadly.” 

Jeremy whined, sniffing loudly, “It’s the worst. I can’t breath through one nostril and I’m so gross in class. Im- dude I’m pretty sure everyone was just staring at me” 

“Aw Jeremy I’m sure that’s not true! You want some cantalope?” She reached into her lunchbox and pulled out a little Tupperware. 

Jeremy nodded, mentally sending Christine a blessing, cut off only by a tingle in his nose. 

Christine watched as at the same time both he and Michael sneezed, then reached into their pockets and handed the other a tissue. She raised an eyebrow, it was like they knew what was going on, they both blew their nose and mumbled a thanks. 

She chuckled “are you two always sick at the same time?” 

Jeremy and Michael gave a glance at each other and smiled with a shrug, “I guess you could say that.”


End file.
